


It's okay too cry

by Autistictobio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, i'll update the tags and i add on to this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS* this is the after math of the end of season 1 okay??? Lance and keith are stuck together alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay too cry

Everything was spinning like the red lion, what Coran just said and all of Keith’s feelings. He was feeling sick and ill but he finally fell through the wormhole. 

 

He immediately did all he could to slow down his spinning just to watch the portal close without anyone else coming out.

 

Panic swept over Keith. How could he end up alone again? Before it was easy, he didn’t remember anything… but now he does. Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran and even Lance were fresh and new memories, his a new family.

 

“Can anyone hear me?” Keith almost didn’t say out load into his helmet communicator because he feared the worst case scenario.

 

“I…” Keith heard a voice just like Lance’s, “I can.”

 

Keith has never been more relieved to hear Lance’s voice. He wasn’t alone! He didn’t have to be alone, he has someone! He at least had Lance with him, and that’s all he could think about. 

 

“I think we’re stranded… just the two of us… in space.” Lance said sounded flat due to shock.

 

“Yeah…” Keith still didn’t trust his voice, “I think we are…”

 

Keith turned the lion around to confirm that, yes he wasn’t alone but he was stranded with Lance. That’s when he saw is the blue lion and all it’s glory. The lion that brought them to the space castel and Allura. The Lion that he had been drawn to in the prairies, the lion whose readings had distracted him for almost a year while he thought Shiro was dead. Though the lion wasn’t the only thing he saw. Behind the lion was a planet that seemed to be covered in plant life.

 

“Lance look,” Keith breathed out with more confidence than before, “Behind you, there’s a planet.”

 

The blue lion spined around. Keith thought in relief that at least they won't starve to death while they think of a way to find the others, or for the others to find them. Keith just hoped the planet isn’t under Galra rule or that they are a peace planet.

 

“I guess we should fly down?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah…”

  
  


* * *

 

 

When they got on the planet they noticed that most life form was still small and the planet thrived with plants and what seemed to be edible fruits. They gathered the fruits they saw the alien monkeys eat because Keith pointed out that they don’t know what's poisonous and by doing this they are playing it safe. They put everything they gathered in Lance’s lion because it’s like a refrigerator and decided to sleep in Keith’s lion just in case it gets cold that night.

 

Keith had been sleep a dreamless sleep (surprisingly), after being restless for a few hours because of worry. He hoped  no one ended up stranded alone. The thought of one of them alone out there terrified him.

 

Keith heard weeping, like a muffled crying.It sounded like someone was crying but trying really had to keep quiet. Keith turned around to see Lance’s back, his shoulders were shaking. Keith reached out to place his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Mm’ hey,” Keith mumbled through his sleepy haze, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Lance stutter out.

 

“Hey come on let’s hug it out,” Lance just sniffled so keith continued, “It’s okay to cry… We are stranded at god knows we're, alone. We have to start trusting each other.”

 

Lance sat up to hug keith. At least they had each other to comfort them. Keith would have been a mess if Lance wasn’t here. Scratch that, Keith was a mess because the second Lance hugged him he started to cry too. Keith just hopped they’d find the other soon.

 

* * *

 

 

The first morning Keith woke up with Lance in his arms. It was nice and calming so he just pretended to sleep while it still lasted. He knew Lance would probably shrug him off the second he woke up.

 

Then again sometimes Keith is wrong too. Lance had snuggled up to him and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist before talking.

 

“Morning,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s collar bone.

 

“Morning,” Keith said, feeling gratitude that their current position didn’t allow Lance to see his red hot and steaming face.

 

Then yet another happened that Keith would never expect from Lance happened, he fucking nuzzled Keith’s neck. Like who even does that? Lance apparently. Next thing Keith knew, Lance’s morning wood was on his hip and Lance went completely frozen. Lance’s arms unwrapped Keith’s waist and used them to push them apart.

 

“Haha…” Lance barely panted, “Maybe we should…”

 

“Try to call the others?” Keith added desperately trying to compose his gay ass.

 

Lance practically rutted his hip. How will he ever sleep with him in close proximity again.

 

Then their stomachs growled. The teens just burst out into laughter. 

 

“Let’s go eat first,” Keith suggested, Lance nodded at that.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The eating away at the exotic fruit as they heard static on the radio. Lance and Keith had set up their lions to broadcast a signal the others on a private line when they decided it was best to stay put. They didn’t want to get lost, run into danger with just the two of them, or starve. Here on the unknown jungle planet they had the comfort of each other, food and water? That’s right they don’t have any water.

 

Keith suggested to Lance they go explore to find a body of water they can drink, or even wash in when they get really sweaty. Lance agreed and suggested they stick together just in case. So they set off in an unknown direction paying attention to the landscape to find their way back.

 

It was fairly shortly they found a small lake. They were lucky to land close to it. Keith admired the view. The lake seemed to peaceful and clean. It was like a little heaven in Keith’s currently hectic life. He turned to face Lance who happened to be stripping down, out of his paladin uniform as fast as he could.

 

“What are you-” Keith snapped at Lance’s almost nude body now in only boxer briefs.

 

“Loosen up dude,” Lance smiled at Keith, “It’s just us… It wouldn’t hurt to take a swim would it?”

 

“I guess it wouldn’t.”

 

And with that Keith stripped down to his underwear and ran into the water to be followed by a giant splash. Lance totally splashed water at Keith, who he in return fought back. They went at it for a while till Keith decided to play dirty and grab onto Lance’s wrists and hold them up in the air.

 

He hadn’t realize how close they were till Lance almost melted. His eye were hooded and their bodies were flush against each other. Keith was looking up and Lance with probably an expression filled with as much desire. Their noses touched as Lance and Keith get as close as they could without kissing. They grew closer and closer till the static on their communicators in their helmets stopped being static but actually Pidge screaming at the top of their lungs.

  
They stepped back. Still looking at each other trying to register what just happened. Keith had never been annoyed by Pidge’s voice before but their is a first for everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> positive comments help me write also autistickeith on tumblr!!


End file.
